Bill Thomas
"I've got two more days to prove that I'm fit!" Bill Thomas was an abductor and killer who appeared in the Season Six episode "Coda". He is the worst known for being the arch-nemesis of Alison Sparks. History Thomas was a fisherman in Louisiana and had two sons. After the oil spill, he struggled to make ends meet and support his family, not even able to pay the electric bills. Eventually, he had to foreclose on his house and default his boat loan. Thomas's financial situation worsened to the point that his wife filed for divorce and the sole custody of his children. It was at this time that he thought to extort money out of the Sparks family, whom he met in his part-time job as a delivery man. Putting his plan in action, he went to the Sparks' family house and was compelled to shoot the father, Charlie Sparks, to subdue him and his wife Alison. He left their autistic son Sammy behind because he only needed the parents to acquire the $40,000 he needed to pay all his bills and prove himself legally fit to have custody of his sons. The abductions of the Sparks parents called in the BAU, who relied on Sammy to assist them with the case as he was the only witness to the crime. Thomas kept the injured Charlie on his boat while he took Alison to the bank and ordered her to get the money. At that point, his plans started going south because, due to the bank's slow process, Alison was only able to get $10,000 and he had to improvise a way to get the rest. To make things worse, when they returned to his boat, the both of them learned that Charlie had died, most likely due to blood loss. Meanwhile, the police have identified him and arrived at his hiding place. Seeing no way out, Thomas gave Alison the handgun he was carrying and told her to kill him, explaining to her that if he was caught, he will go to jail, but if he was killed, his sons would be able to collect on his life insurance policy. Alison initially recoiled at the idea and refused, but he antagonized her with the fact that their son will grow up without his father and that all of her dreams of a loving family had been already shattered. Finally, Thomas succeeded in making Alison snap and she pulled the trigger, killing him. Profile The BAU believed that the man they were looking for was in danger of losing a home, property, or business. They want to focus on areas with large families, low-income households, anyone with a financial responsibility for others. That responsibility is probably what drove the unsub into action. He had no intention of hurting either of his victims; for him, the abduction of Charlie and Allison Sparks was an unfortunate but necessary means to an end. Since the area has been ravaged by last summer's oil spill, they should be looking for down and out fishermen, boat owners, or anyone who used to work towards the beach industry. That list will be compared with part-time or under the table jobs. This unsub didn't start with extortion, he was pushed to it. He has a strong obligation exhibited by his kidnapping and stealing from people he knows. He may also be on the verge of losing someone close to him or has already. Modus Operandi Thomas shot Charlie Sparks with a handgun in order to subdue him and Allison. Upon abducting them, he would later constantly hold Allison at gunpoint in order to force her into extracting money for him. Known Victims *Charlie and Allison Sparks : **Charlie Sparks **Allison Sparks Appearances *Season Six **"Coda" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Abductors Category:Deceased Category:Unclassified Killers Category:Season Six Criminals